Club Yoshi
by bboy091
Summary: Club Yoshi is a hot spot for all Mario characters. Each chapter features a new performer and performance at the club! Some performers are super stars in the making, and others best stick to something else. Every performer is well known to games, so you won't have to look up who they are! Also: make sure you vote for who you want to see perform next on my page!
1. Chapter 1: Bing, Bam, Boom: It's Birdo!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Nintendo characters or such. I'm just writing for fun! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Bing, Bang, Boom: It's Birdo!

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad were all headed into Yoshi's club.

* * *

The club was more like a hangout, not the sort of place where hardcore dancing and partying would happen! The club was on Yoshi Island, just west of Mushroom Kingdom. It was a hot spot for entertainers everywhere, which is why so many people came to make their big break!

* * *

"Please, sit wherever you like!" The smiling pink Pianta said, dressed in her uniform black dress with a green hibiscus pinned onto it.

"Sit close to the stage, Mario!" Luigi begged.

"Fine!" Mario replied, rolling his eyes at his brother.

After they took their seats and ordered their meals, the lights in the club dimmed. Then, a spotlight shone center stage, and the curtain wiggled around.

Yoshi popped out, greeted with applause from all over the club. Yoshi bowed, smiling at Mario and the gang, and took the microphone from a backstage Noki.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Piantas of _all _sizes," Yoshi's voiced boomed in the microphone, "put your hands together for the one, the only, BIRDO!"

The club went mad with applause and cheering. Yoshi extended his arm to the center stage, backing away. The curtain split into two, and Birdo appeared.

"Hello everybody," Birdo squealed, "I've got a great show for you!"

Peach sat back in her chair, arms crossed. Peach wasn't too fond of Birdo, due to the rivalry of who wears pink better. Birdo brags about her faux diamond ring and Peach brags about her _real _castle, which always results in Mario having to break up a fight.

"Cheer up Peach!" Mario whispered.

"You didn't tell me that _slug _was going to perform tonight!" Peach hissed, ending the conversation.

Birdo's show consisted of singing with a piano (played by a Pianta), dancing (resulting in Peach covering Toad's eyes), and jokes (which had some people leave out of disgust). But by the end of her show, everyone—except Peach—was giving her a standing ovation.

Birdo bowed and blew kisses to the audience. She turned and left the stage.

* * *

Birdo slammed her dressing room door. Yoshi and the club staff knew that Birdo was a D-I-V-A.

"Fabulous as always, Ms. Birdo! You're a real show stopper!" Yoshi said.

"Of course I am," Birdo replied, snootily, "that's why I get thunderous applause every time I step foot onstage!"

Yoshi rolled his eyes and moaned, "We'll see you next week, Birdo. Have a good one."

"You know I will, Yoshi." Birdo replied, wiping off her makeup.

* * *

Everyone poured out of the club's doors, heading home for the night. The two large beams of light shone into the night sky, moving all around. The Nokis were saying goodnight to everyone leaving at the doors, and the Piantas in valet driving up in limos and cars left and right.

* * *

"What a gal!" Luigi exclaimed, as the gang left the club, "She knows how to perform!"

"She should come to the castle for one of the parties." Mario said, "She'd make the parties a big success!"

"She's a no life, failure, drama queen, diva of all divas, low down tramp!" Peach snapped, boarding the carriage to take home.

"Someone's a little jealous!" Toad whispered in a sing-song voice, making Mario and Luigi laugh.

"Oh hush up and get in!" Peach yelled.

The men obeyed her command.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wondrous Waluigi

Chapter 2: The Wondrous Waluigi

Club Yoshi was having a very busy night. A huge crowd flooded through the doors to see the magician Waluigi. He was known all across the Mario Universe for his awe-inspiring magic acts.

* * *

It was date night for Daisy and Luigi. They snagged a table near the back of the room and ordered their drinks. Luigi noticed on the marquee outside that Waluigi was expected to perform, so his night was already ruined. Luigi and Waluigi have some rivalry over Daisy, so this might not turn out well!

* * *

The club went pitch black, every light was turned off. Then, flying through the crowd, Waluigi made his appearance. The club crowd chanted his name as he landed on stage.

"Greetings everyone," his raspy voice croaked, "Waluigi is here!"

The crowd went insane with excitement. Waluigi bowed and pulled a dove out of thin air, and let it fly around the crowd. This made everyone wild. Everyone except Luigi, who was miserable.

"Luigi," Daisy whispered, "what's the matter with you?! He's great!"

"He's a con." Luigi replied.

"I think he's amazing." Daisy said, and turned to watch.

Waluigi did the usual bunny out of a hat, pull the tablecloth out from under the table, and coin behind your ear tricks. These were pretty popular, and got the crowd's attention.

But then, two backstage Nokis rolled a table out onstage. Waluigi's hoarse voice announced, "I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience." His eyes were locked on Daisy.

He made his way through the tables like a snake hunting its prey. When he made it to Daisy and Luigi's table, he pulled a rose out from behind Daisy's ear and gave it to her.

Daisy blushed and took it. Waluigi took her hand, and guided her back to the stage. Luigi was stunned, turning red as a tomato from rage.

Waluigi said to the audience, "I am now going to make this fine woman… DISAPPEAR!"

The crowd gasped and started cheering. Waluigi had Daisy lay down on the table, and draped a sheet over here. He chanted a spell (which was complete rubbish) and whisked the drape away to reveal Daisy had disappeared.

Luigi desperately wanted to leave, but couldn't because Daisy wouldn't have known where he went. He sat quietly and watched, still seething with rage that this had happened.

Waluigi pointed to the rear of the club at a back door. He yelled, "Come on in Daisy!"

The door opened, and Daisy stepped in the club with the spotlight on her. She was grinning ear to ear and waved to the surprised audience.

"Take a bow!" Waluigi commanded.

Daisy bowed and made her way back to Luigi. She sat down in her seat and gasped, "That was fun!"

Luigi rolled his eyes, "Sure, Daisy."

Waluigi bowed and whispered, "Goodnight!" He took the drape, threw it over himself, and disappeared.

The crowd gave a standing ovation, cheering and chanting, "Encore! Encore!"

* * *

Daisy and Luigi made their way back to the carriage.

Luigi turned to Daisy and questioned, "So… Where did you go? You know, the 'disappearing act'?"

Daisy giggled, took his hand, and answered, "Why spoil the magic, Luigi?"

They got in the carriage, and made their way home. Daisy leaned over, kissed Luigi on the cheek, and whispered, "You'll always be number one in my book, Luigi." Luigi blushed, and the couple happily mocked Waluigi the rest of the way home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bowser Bazaar

Chapter 3: The Bowser Bazaar

Club Yoshi had a special performance. The Bowser Bazaar was coming to town and Yoshi made sure he booked them in his club right away. The Bowser Bazaar was a circus featuring Bowser, the Koopalings, and other enemies from the Koopa Clan.

The Bazaar wasn't very popular due to the fact Bowser was an evil overlord and tried to take over Mushroom Kingdom a lot of times. But, Yoshi put all that aside, thinking it would be a hit.

* * *

Peach and Toadsworth entered the club. Not many people were there, so it was easy to get a table. When they were seated, a green Pianta came over and took their meal orders.

"Peach," Toadsworth said in a hushed tone, "_you know who _the performer is tonight! Let's scram while we still can!"

Peach sighed and shook her head, "It's a floor show. What can he possibly do?"

* * *

Yoshi appeared on the stage, followed by applause. He smiled and said in the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen! Hailing all the way from the Valley of Bowser, here they are: The Bowser Bazaar!"

The spotlight on Yoshi faded. Different colored lights swirled around the club. There was a drumroll, and Bowser stepped on stage.

"Hello Club Yoshi!" Bowser's voice boomed, "Prepare yourselves for the spectacle of a lifetime!"

Just then, seven Koopalings bounced in from all entrances dressed as clowns. They bounded table to table entertaining the crowd individually. They eventually made their way to the stage, and exited.

"Our first act is from Koopa Village! They are the Twirling Twins!" Bowser extended his arm and backed off the stage.

The spotlight shone on two green Koopas. They had about a dozen hula hoops on each of their arms. They started twirling them around their necks, arms, legs, and feet.

* * *

As Peach cheered them on, Toadsworth went to go find security. When he finally found the two Piantas in officer outfits, he said,

"I want you to help protect Princess Peach." He pointed to Peach.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We aren't body guards, sir." One Pianta responded.

"Will this help change your mind?" Toadsworth asked, pulling out his wallet and showing them a sack of coins.

"We will watch her, sir." They responded, snatching the loot from Toadsworth's hands.

* * *

When the Koopas were done (receiving a standing ovation), and the Koopalings finished their clown act (which got the crowd laughing), and the "Flying Goombas" (who had everyone on the edge of their seats with their aerial silk act) exited the stage, Bowser appeared again.

"Wasn't that a great show? Everyone, come back out and take a bow!" All the performers came out from backstage, greeted by cheering, and bowed.

But Bowser disappeared.

* * *

Everyone was leaving the club, everyone except Peach and Toadsworth. Toadsworth had to go to the bathroom. Peach found her carriage and boarded, sitting on the soft velvet seat.

She glanced over at the driver, and suddenly went face to face with Bowser himself. "Going somewhere, princess?" He cackled.

Peach screamed as loud as she could. The Pianta guards responded immediately, taking Peach out of the carriage and cuffing Bowser in what seemed like only a few seconds.

Bowser grumbled and muttered words of defeat under his breath as he waited with the guards for a police carriage to come take him away.

* * *

Finally, Toadsworth emerged from the club doors and was told what had just happened. He nodded and said relieved, "Thank goodness someone was here to save her!" He winked at the guards and boarded the carriage with Peach.

* * *

They rode home to Mushroom Kingdom, constantly checking behind them to see if Bowser was following.


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalina's Rage

Chapter 4: Rosalina's Rage

Club Yoshi had some of the best performers around. Even though it charged an arm and a leg to get through the doors, it was worth it every time. Rosalina was performing, yet no one really knew who she was…

* * *

Toad and Mario walked into the club and looked around. The club was packed with Lumas. They swarmed and swooped like bees around their nest waiting anxiously for the performer.

Toad tugged on Mario's shirt and said, "We're the only people here other than the Lumas!"

Mario nodded his head in agreement and headed to his seat.

* * *

Sometimes, Yoshi would introduce the performer, and other times it would be a blue Noki.

This time, the blue Noki stepped on stage and said, "Welcome to Club Yoshi! We have a special guest performer all the way from outer space! Give it up for Rosalina!"

All the Lumas squealed with delight as Rosalina stepped on the stage. She winked and said, "Be prepared to be blown out of this world!"

Mario's eyes turned into two hearts when he first saw Rosalina. Toad rolled his eyes and reminding Mario, "You have a girlfriend."

Rosalina hopped on the piano (played by a Noki) and sat on the edge, preparing to sing. She cleared her throat and sang three love songs entitled, "You're My Star", "Take Me to Another Galaxy", and "Shooting Star of Love".

All of those songs made Mario's head spin. Toad didn't give a hoot; he just wanted the night to be over before Mario does anything he regrets.

Rosalina hopped down from the piano, bowed, and left the stage. All the Lumas twirled and swooped around for Rosalina. Mario whistled and cheered, demanding an encore.

* * *

Rosalina made it to her dressing room and pushed away the Club Yoshi makeup artist. When the blue Noki came in to ask what was wrong, Rosalina replied, "Did you see the crowd?! _Two _people came! Everyone else was Lumas! No one likes me! No one wants to see me!"

Rosalina put her head in her arms and sobbed. The blue Noki tried to comfort her saying, "At least people showed up! The man with the mustache looked like he _loved _you!"

Rosalina picked up her head and nodded, "Yes. I suppose he did."

The blue Noki rubbed Rosalina's back saying, "You'll be famous one day. You wait and see."

* * *

Mario and Toad headed to the carriage. Mario went on and on how great Rosalina was and how beautiful she was. Toad shrugged and muttered, "Peach isn't going to like this…"

Mario stopped dead in his tracks and said, "You're absolutely right, Toad! Peach probably is going to be mad she missed the show! We should take her next time to see Rosalina!"

"That's not what I-"

"She'll be so happy to see _real _talent!" Mario interrupted.

* * *

They got in the carriage and made their way home to the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario chattering nonstop about Rosalina.


	5. Chapter 5: Daredevils Donkey and Diddy

Chapter 5: Daredevils Donkey and Diddy

Club Yoshi always had marvelous entertainment. Thus, it attracted a large crowd every night that upset the staff with rude and snobbish behavior.

The rudest and snobbish of all guests would be the Shy Guys. The Shy Guys all strolled in bumping and pushing through other guests. There were about twelve in all. They claimed the biggest table in the club and all shouted for the waiter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi was backstage helping the Nokis move props for the performance tonight. Everywhere he looked, there were large barrels with the logo "DK" on them.

"DK," Yoshi asked, holding up a barrel, "who or what is DK?!"

A Noki stopped working and answered, "It stands for Donkey Kong… Or Diddy Kong? Something like that." The Noki shrugged and kept working.

* * *

The lights flickered in the club. That signaled everyone to be quiet and direct their attention to the stage. Everyone stopped talking except the Shy Guys.

Yoshi popped out from behind the curtain and announced, "Prepare to be amazed! You are about to witness the best daredevil duo of our time! Club Yoshi is proud to present, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!"

The crowd clapped as Yoshi exited the stage. A single barrel rolled onto the stage and was placed vertically. The crowd waited anxiously for something to happen. Everyone's eyes were on the barrel.

Then, out popped Diddy Kong. He was greeted with the crowd cheering as he cheekily grinned and bowed. He signaled for the barrel cannon to be wheeled on the stage. When it was brought out, he climbed in through the back and gave thumbs up to the crowd.

A Noki lit the fuse on the end of the cannon and ran off. The crowd was on the edge of their seats waiting for the fuse to burn out. When it did, Diddy Kong blasted out, and shot through the back emergency exit door, held open by Donkey Kong himself.

The crowd went 'bananas' for that. Donkey Kong made his way through the tables and onto the stage. He held his finger up to his mouth, and everyone got quiet. The Shy Guys didn't get the message, and kept talking loudly to themselves.

This made Donkey Kong _very _upset. Instead of continuing the act planned, Donkey Kong angrily bulldozed his way through the tables and approached the Shy Guys.

He picked up one of them, causing the group to jump around and yell. Donkey Kong took the Shy Guy to the stage, threw him in the cannon, and lit the fuse.

The Shy Guy shot out the back door, just like Diddy Kong had done. This made the whole Shy Guy group charge after him.

Donkey Kong bowed as the audience cheered.

* * *

After many other daredevil stunts, both Diddy and Donkey Kong bowed and left the stage.

The Shy Guys did not come back.

* * *

The Piantas were saying goodnight the crowd leaving while the Pianta waiters swept and vacuumed the floor. Everyone was talking about the Kong spectacle and whether or not the Shy Guy was part of the act.

* * *

The stage was cleared, the chairs were stacked, the dinner plates and glasses were washed, and everyone was gone. Yoshi turned off the lights and left the club saying, "I can't wait for the next performer! This one will be a showstopper!"


	6. Chapter 6: Toadette's Talent & Tantrum

Chapter 6: Toadette's Talent & Tantrum

* * *

Club Yoshi had swarms of people flocking in from all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Tonight, the rare and talented Toadette performs! But beware: she has a mad temper and can be thrown off by the slightest wrong gesture. Too bad some of the guests didn't know that…

* * *

Luigi and Mario sprinted to get an open table before someone else took one. Because the club was jammed packed, there was a shortage of tables. This turned some guests into unruly creatures just to sit down.

After Mario and Luigi ordered their drinks, the lights faded. Yoshi stepped out on the stage and bowed. He said, "Is everyone having a good time?!"

The crowd hooted and hollered.

"Great!" Yoshi continued, "Toad Town has some of the _finest _cuisine and shopping known to man. Yet somehow a poetic and graceful performer blossomed. Please put your hands together for none other than… Ms. Toadette!"

The club shook with cheering as Toadette appeared behind the curtain.

She didn't have an opening monologue. Instead, she jumped right to singing and dancing. Toadette's performances were known across the land for a mix of singing, dancing, and acting. She put on a one man show starring her. Because she was one of the few to actually pull off a show like this, she became a star. But all this fame and wealth made Toadette a _very _big diva.

A group of Goombas sat in the front row of the club. They got a little too drunk. Throughout the whole show, they would whistle and heckle. Toadette ignored them and continued until she reached the climax of the show. That's when the Goombas thought the show turned into a comedy when in reality, it when opposite of that. They giggled and laughed at Toadette.

Toadette. Was. Furious.

She marched up to the edge of the stage and screamed, "You miserable urchins! You evil slugs! You don't realize _fine _talent! Someone escort this group out of here!"

The crowd was dead silent. Two Pianta guards ran up and tried to get the Goombas to leave, but they weren't budging.

"I won't perform," Toadette continued, breaking out in a sweat due to her yelling, "unless these repulsive things are _out of here._"

The Goombas thought this was a joke. They laughed and continued to heckle.

Yoshi ran up on the stage and grabbed a spare microphone. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please stay where you are. Our performance will resume momentarily."

* * *

He dragged Toadette (who was still screaming) off the stage and put her in her dressing room.

"What are you DOING?!" Yoshi yelled at her.

"I will not go on unless those _fiends _stop heckling!" Toadette responded, crossing her arms and shutting her eyes.

"Alrighty," Yoshi replied, cooling down, "thank you for coming tonight. I wish you all the best in the business."

* * *

Yoshi left the dressing room, called Birdo, and asked if she could perform instead. Within two minutes, Birdo was at the club and on the stage.

Birdo finished off the performance with her usual routine. The club loved her and gave her a standing ovation! (Even though over half of the guests were standing anyway)

* * *

Toadette left the club and was never seen around Yoshi's Island again.

* * *

Mario and Luigi strolled to their waiting carriage.

"I'm still so confused!" Luigi said, scratching his head, "Where did Toadette go? I thought _she _was the main performer!"

Mario shrugged, "Things happen! Toadette had a fit and Yoshi didn't put up with it! Thank god Birdo was there, or else Club Yoshi would have lost a lot of business!"

* * *

Mario and Luigi headed home for the night, still questioning what had happened at the club.


	7. Chapter 7: Worst Night for Wario

Chapter 7: Worst Night for Wario

Club Yoshi was having one of its slowest days it's seen in a very long time. The club was nearly empty, only a few Koopas and Toads wandering around.

* * *

Ever since the Toadette incident, Club Yoshi lost a lot of valuable customers. So, Yoshi scheduled a comedian to come in and tell a few jokes. Too bad that comedian was Wario. Wario had a very nasty reputation to the inhabitants of Yoshi's Island.

* * *

The lights dimmed, the curtain went up, and the blue Noki appeared on stage. It was dead silent in the club.

"Hi! How is everyone?" The Noki eagerly asked.

If there was a cricket in the room, it would have been chirping!

"Alright!" The Noki continued, "We present a comedian that will make you laugh until you cry! But don't cry folks! He's not scary!"

The Noki waited for laughter. Silence.

"Alright! Put your hands together for Wario!"

No one clapped.

Wario entered the stage chewing an onion. He spit out the clump in his mouth and seized the microphone from the Noki.

"Club Yoshi make some noise!" Wario screamed into the microphone.

The small crowd was silent. Everyone seemed to be like statues. Some Pianta waiters in the back exchanged glances nervously. This couldn't go over well!

"So I was talking with a Birdo. She was telling me something and I said, 'How do you speak with that huge vaccum on your face?!' Like really? How do they do that?"

No one moved. One Pianta waiter in the back clapped to break the ice and get the ball rolling. Sad to say, it didn't work.

Wario tapped his foot and shook his head. He continued, "Many people think me and Mario are related… I'm not sure how I feel… I mean he's the hero with the hot babe, but I'm _so _much better looking!"

One Koopa laughed, and everyone else was either tapping their foot or getting ready to leave.

Wario continued with the dumb jokes until his time was up. He bowed and exited the stage. No one clapped because no one was left in the club.

* * *

A Noki janitor nudged a Pianta waiter and murmured, "Worst night it a while, eh?"

The Pianta nodded and replied, "I counted how many people were in the club… Guess how many?"

The Noki shrugged, "Twenty?"

The Pianta burst out laughing, "In your dreams! Nine! Only _nine_!"

Both shook their heads and started cleaning the club.


End file.
